Ursula Harman
Ursula Harman, better known as Aunt Ursula, is the honorary aunt of Thea and Blaise Harman and a member of the Inner Circle. History Spellbinder Aunt Ursula is referenced by Grandma Harman when she warns Thea and Blaise to behave, or else they'll be sent to live with Aunt Ursula, to which Thea reacts with horror. Later, Aunt Ursula is again mentioned, this time by Thea, who says to Dani Abforth that if she and Blaise get in trouble again, they'll be sent to live at the Connecticut enclave with Aunt Ursula. Towards the end of the novel, Aunt Ursula appears with Nana Buruku to summon Thea and Dani to the Inner Circle for working forbidden spells. When Thea, however, runs off to cast the sending-back spell, Aunt Ursula is present with most of the Inner Circle watching Thea and Eric return Suzanne Blanchet to the Other Side. After the spell is completed, the Inner Circle head back to the Harmans' store to discuss what to do with Thea and Eric. Aunt Ursula appears to support the two, and appears to shocked when Thea suggests using the Cup of Lethe to erase her and Eric's memories of the Night World. She is last seen watching the two drink the potion, and is implied to know that their memories weren't affected, nonetheless keeping their secret. Strange Fate TBA . . . Physical Appearance Aunt Ursula isn't fully described, but she is said to have "thin lips", as well as looking like a "mother." While her nieces and Dani were standing trial, Aunt Ursula was dressed in a formal grey suit. Personality Based on many characters' reactions to hearing Aunt Ursula's name, she appears to be a strict woman, so much that her house is known as the "Convent". However, Aunt Ursula revealed a much more caring side when Thea was standing trial. She appeared to support Thea and Eric's relationship, despite the fact that he was a human; implying that she didn't share other Night People's view of humans as "vermin." Powers and Abilities Being a member of the Inner Circle, Aunt Ursula is hinted to be a powerful witch. The extent of her powers is currently unknown, but the witches of the Inner Circle were described as being the most magically talented in the entire world. Etymology *"Ursula" means "little bear", derived from a diminutive form of the Latin word ursa "she-bear". Saint Ursula was a legendary virgin princess of the 4th century who was martyred by the Huns while returning from a pilgrimage. In England the saint was popular during the Middle Ages, and the name came into general use at that time. *The surname "Harman" is a variation of the Greek name "Harmon" meaning "soldier". Trivia *Although commonly referred to as Thea and Blaise's aunt, it appears to be a title, as she isn't stated to be the sister of their mothers; a fact confirmed by the Harman and Redfern family tree. *She and Mother Cybele are stated to be sisters on the family tree. **Unlike Mother Cybele, however, she has a daughter named Circe. Appearances Novels *''Spellbinder'' *''Strange Fate'' References See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Harman Family Category:Night World Council Category:Inner Circle